SophieArcher&IzzyDex
by only4evernever
Summary: Izzy and Dex have been assigned to a college campus to get rid of a ghost. It just so happens Sophie and Archer are there together. (I'm seriously winging this so if it doesn't make sense let me know).
1. Chapter 1

Way too many people, ugh. Sophie kept ramming into my left shoulder because of the crowded hall. Dex and I were stationed at the college she was going to. Ever since mom and I teamed up with Maya and Dex we had started to recruit multiple others. Apparently plenty of Prodigum people want to help get rid of angry ghosts and rabid werewolves.

Today was already annoying enough. I woke up late. So late and while I was rushing to get ready Torin decided to finally talk to Dex. They weren't exactly buddy-buddy but they had a distant 'respect' (I guess) for one another. They ended up talking about me I hated those fifteen minutes hearing what they thought about me. Ugh! It went like this.

"Oh Dexter isn't our dear Isolde quite enchantingly this morning?" Torin said suddenly coming into view in the hall mirrow. I rolled my but otherwise kept a straight face. _Yes I'm lovely. Because hag's hair just screams 'she's hot' and of course low cut tank tops and butt hugging shorts don't say 'slut'._

"Yes. Torin I think that 'just out of bed' looks good on her!" Dex said fully dress looking, well like he always did. I lightly glanced in their direction.

"Well you see Dexter, she so much cuter asleep." Torin grinned mischievously. I groaned, he was always doing the weirdest most messed up thing ever. Watching me sleep seemed to be his hobby.

"Oh." Dex said turning slightly pink. "I always think she looks her hottest when she's fairly pissed at me." He looked at me pointedly. _Screw you!_

That's when I walked out of the hall into the bathroom I had ten more minutes. My bag was ready, I wasn't hungry so breakfast was dealt with, and I was finally dressed. I leaned against the door staring at myself in the mirrow.

"Isolde? You have already missed the public transportation, you have to run now." Torin said appearing in the mirrow. I glared at him. _I could have been naked_. I mentally told him, arching an eyebrow.

"I would not have looked. You should know that, but Dexter on the other hand..." He smirked at me. I glared and started getting my stuff and leaving. _We are just friends!_ Torin looked at me surprised. Then he asked how that was working out for me...

Then I slammed the door and left with Dex behind me.

So yeah, this crowded hallway was just what I needed. At least Sophie was here, I don't think I could stand to stay here by myself. The house Dex and I were staying in was in the middle of the busiest city and it was so loud with all the cars and people. Torin of course 'had' to come because I don't think Mom would be able to handle him. I mean we had some Prodigum and a few Fae but other than that we didn't have anyone else.

Plus Finn was still missing.

"Izzy?" Sophie asked nudging me. "Most of it has been happening here." She pointed around a small art studio. It was mostly white walls and foldable chairs. Oh and paint, chalk, oil pastels, and other random-ish art stuff. It smelled like the cleaning stuff the use for bathrooms. Ugh, why couldn't ghosts haunt rich people who lived in nicely kept houses with a maid or a butler?

"The owner was ready to get it sold when Mom called him so technically it's ours until we get this taken care of. Sophie could you get my bag from my car? I left my phone in it and I want to have a look around to see if there are any signs of activity.

She walked out of the room nodding as I poked around the closet. I felt a small surge of magic, so I walked into the tiny space. The smell was enough to make me backtrack. _Romy would have loved this! The hunting of a ghost that could do the strangest things._

But I left her she wouldn't be happy if I had something to do with it. Why did I have to that to her again? That doesn't matter now, at the moment I had to admit some thing to myself.

I was in love with Dex.

But I'm not allowed to be. Not if Mom had any say in it, I had to make the choice to leave him homeless and orphaned me absolutely in love with him but without him. Or bring him and be friends.

 _I hope I did the right thing._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Dex's POV**

A flash of red braided hair whipped past me in the crowded hallway... _Izzy!_ I turned to see if she was there, but to my utter disappointment it was another girl who looked like her. Not as good looking though, as Torin and I had discussed this morning we both thought she was _hot_. Every time I looked at Izzy I saw this beautiful, amazing women and I think about how we kissed in that cave and how... _Now we're just friends. She made that agreement with her mom. If I hadn't been under-aged and guardian-less I would have said no and just followed them around to date Izzy. I might have a problem._

"Dex!" Sophie called from far infront of me. She waved for me to catch up so I started walking again. Sophie was Izzy's cousin and is helping her get rid of the paranormal activity going on at the school. She also promised to help look for Finley, the other Brannick sister, over breaks and when school let out in June.

"Yes your Highness?" I asked bowing my head ever so slightly. Sophie scowled but bowed back, she was going to become the witch's/demon's/vampire's new ruler because it was hereditary. She got it from her dad, but doesn't talk about it that much because she wanted to go to school first before taking on all the responsibilities.

"C'mon Izzy had me get something from her car. Plus you need to know where we will be meeting up at." Sophie said walking towards a door at the far end of the hallway. I walked in behind Sophie taking in a view of the room stopping at Izzy she had earbuds in and was facing the other way. _You've caught her off guard... Like she has so many times while you were training. Do it!_

I started walking towards her, turning to Sophie putting my index finger to my lips. I slowed down my steps and moved to a better angle where she couldn't see me. Sophie was watching mostly amused at what u was attempting.

 _1...2...3..._ I was right behind her ready to grab her shoulders and I did.

And then Izzy flipped me around in the air and forced me down onto my back pinning my arms above my head. Her knees were firmly around my waist as she looked me in the eye. That was such a badass glare that I actually flinched and went limp underneath her.

"Tsk tsk." Izzy smiled down at me, "Better luck next time Dexter." I smiled back I love her smile I love everything about her. I even love the fact she just beat my ass and pinned me to the ground. We just sat there for a bit and didn't even hear Archer walk in.

"Guys if you're going to do that do it when no one's watching. I certainly didn't want to see you two make out." He said lifting Izzy to her feet. She turned almost the same shade as her hair. Glaring at him too.

"Yeah, yeah you're one to talk last time I saw you guys was when you couldn't keep your hands off each other in that closet by the cafeteria." Izzy said pleased with everybody's shocked looks, even mine. _Why couldn't that have been us? Stop! Shit we can only be friends!_

"In the closet, how cliché Archer," I said standing up,"Did you clean up after yourselves? Because as I recall when stepping into your room the other day it was mess. For the same exact reason...Hmmm?" I watched as Sophie turned red but not as red as Izzy's hair. Archer just smiled and walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How could I resist such beauty?" He said kissing her cheek,"Who could I be so close to the hottest damn women I've ever seen and not well um..." This time he did turn red and this time we all laughed. Sophie kissed him back on the cheek (of course) and started explaining th happening at the school.

"It's mostly when people are in their art and music classes, but Mrs. Dantal said she saw a pen move on its own during her second period." She explained.

"All students report to the theatre room stage 5. Freshman students will be introduced as well as new student. Thank you." Sophie and Archer stood up beckoning us to follow. Izzy walked out the door behind them as I followed.

 _I hope I don't screw this whole thing up by being in love with her. I have no where else to go and Izzy took me in... Maybe I should get a girlfriend to take my mind off her..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Archer's POV**

I could be considered a criminal to most people. But the only person that matters is Sophie. I really don't care what everybody else says as long as she loves me enough to put up with me. Well if Sophie can still look at me the same after knowing everything she does about me then I would die for her.

 _Sorry buddy Cal beat you to it. Cal... He was Sophie's betrothal. It might have been awkward to be dating her if he was still alive... I don't want to say I'm he's dead but I'm glad we didn't have to deal with it. I am such a bad person._

"Hey Archer?" Sophie whispered into my ear while we were sitting in the school's theater, "What are you doing this weekend?" She scooted just the slightest bit closer to me waiting for my answer.

"Just loving you. How about you?" I asked smiling at her. Sophie smiled back and lightly slapped me too.

"I'm serious. Izzy wants Dex to be shown around so he doesn't get lost and I'm gonna be busy with my mom this weekend. So.." She shrugged looking away from me. Great, she wants me to show him around. _Oh watch her turn it around and make it sound like it was my idea in the first place!_

"So you want me to do it?" I asked looking forward at the Dean.

"No, no! Well if you really want to. Only if you aren't-"

"Don't worry I'll do it I promise. By the time I'm done he'll know it like the back of his hand." I sighed as Sophie smiled at me taking my hand into hers and listening to the Dean introduce everyone.

"You all know how hard it is to get into this school and these freshman have very good grades and we have high expectations." Dean Stanton cleared her throat to continue. "Abigail Smith. Dexter Johnson. Fiona Dally. Heather Jacobs. Isolde Slayers. Mike Angelo. Peter Flints. Randall McHiggans. Sarah Rogers. These are the students that we must welcome into our school. Freshman, welcome to school. Get good grades and maybe we'll keep you."

Sophie rolled her eyes. Then stood up with the other students pulling me along by my hand. We walked over to Dex and Izzy to show them were the dorms are.

"Welcome freshman." I said mimicking the Dean, "Get good grades and maybe we'll keep you." Dex laughed and Izzy punched me. _That's gonna leave a mark._ I grunted and tried very hard not to wince as we walked out of the theater.

"Hey! Izzy right?" A voice asked from behind us. I turned to see one of the other freshman, he had brown hair and was pretty tall with a tan and had a little muscle on his arms. Izzy turned to look at him and her eyes got huge while looking him up and down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of girls swoon at the sight of him. Then I saw that even Sophie was a it dazed by him.

"Y-yeah." Izzy sighed her guard was almost down. Almost. She smiled and tilted her head the slightest bit.

"Great I'm Peter. Peter Flints, we are in a lot of the same classes and I just wanted to say hi before tomorrow." He shrugged.

"Thanks! I'll see you in class. Bye!" Izzy turned around making her braid swing just a bit. On purpose. Sophie smiled at him and walked after her without me. _WTF?_ That Peter guy followed them out the doors to head to his dorm and I kinda just stood there. I looked up and saw that Dex was standing there too.

"Did you see that freshman?!" A girl asked passing us.

"Yeah he is so hot!" The other answered blushing ever so slightly.

 _Is that why Sophie walked out without me? Because she wants to go out with that Peter kid!? Is she out of her damn mind!? Maybe... Naw! Well that girl said she was hot... Wait what if Izzy likes him!? Ugh poor Dex..._

Bzz! Bzz!

Sophie:

Srry ran out on u 2 like that... Me& Iz r gonna get ready for 2morrow. Bye! ❤️U

Archer:

Its all cul...tho Dex mite beat up that Peter dude for stealing his woman...❤️U2

All classes start at 9:30 every morning so I showed Dex around. But he was preoccupied with something else: Izzy. I figure he'd ask her to date him eventually but I didn't ask what his plans were so I stayed out of it. Oh and Sophie was back to normal turns out Peter is a hottie but she loves me more. So I'm good.

"Thanks again Sophie for getting me his number. We're going to hang out tonight." Izzy said with a small smile.

"Already got a hot date Izzy?" I asked smirking. Surprisingly enough Sophie glared at me and so did Izzy. Dex glared at me too. _Man if looks could kill I'd be dead since yesterday!_

"Good god people lighten up. Laugh at a joke for once." I said as Peter sat down next to Izzy. Now everyone was confused except Izzy. She smiled and gave him a side hug. Kinda fast but hey who am I to judge? I had just finished dating a girl while I was making out with Sophie so they can figure it out themselves.

 _What have you done Izzy? I hope you know what you're doing._


	4. Chapter 4

**Izzy's POV**

It's been two weeks since we got here and I'm already willing to mail Torin back to mom and let her deal with him. I'm barely at the house we rented out because the campus has dorms. Whenever I am there Torin hacks into my dreams and we discuss everything that's happened which isn't a lot.

Tonight was no different.

"Isolde please explain who this Peter is. He seems to pass through your mind quite often." Torin asked as I looked around at the scenery. This time it's a beautiful meadow with a clear lake and white sand at the bottom. Torin and I were under a shady tree near the sand and he had dressed me in a swimsuit. I was grateful he had some modesty because while it was a two piece it still covered me just fine.

Plus it was green...What?! I look good in green.

"Sure right after I cast the spell to get you out of this mirror and tell Dex Im in love with him." I replied sarcastically. _Peter... How do you explain something like that?_

"Okay Torin can you follow me?" He nodded. Torin besides being annoying and tell the future could also read minds. Kinda cool I guess. I sighed and took a deep breath.

 _Peter is in most of my classes and we sit together for meals. He is really hot and has some pretty cute hair, at least that's what Sophie says. Whenever I hang out with him Dex leaves and I don't know why. Honestly I'd rather hang out with Peter than Dex. Mostly because Dex is acting super weird around me and keeps a distance when we're near each other. It annoys me like hell. Peter on the other hand bumps into me in the halls on purpose and slings his arm around me all the time. Which in turn makes Dex that much more distant. The worst part is I heard the guys talking about me!_

 _ **-flashback-**_

 _ **Dex and Archer sit in the library talking over their homework. I'm looking for a book on Earth's elemental activities for a college course. Sophie has also just practiced a temporary invisibility spell on me through demon magic and it worked quite well.**_

 _ **Dex: She hardly talks to me anymore even about the ghost case!**_

 _ **Archer: Well maybe there isn't anything to tell...**_

 _ **Dex: But the only time I hear her voice is when she's talking to that god damn Peter!**_

 _ **Archer: ...dude you got it bad for her...?**_

 _ **Dex: No!...Well... Nah I can't not allowed...her mom...maybe!**_

 _ **Archer: I'm so lost. But please don't explain I gotta go find Sophie.**_

 _ **Archer gets up and I move to were I think he can't see me. But to my utter shock he comes right beside me and pretends to look at the books on the shelf I'm next to. He lowers his voice to a whisper.**_

 _ **Archer: I don't care if you didn't mean to eavesdrop. But when you decide between him and Peter don't hurt either one too bad.**_

 ** _He turns away then adds.._**

 ** _Archer: And tell Sophie I can sense her magic anywhere._**

 ** _-end of flashback-_**

"Did you get all that Torin?" I asked still puzzling over what Archer meant by 'decide between them'. My decision was made for me I can't have either.

"Correct Isolde. If you choose Peter you hurt Dex and you will eventually have to end things with him when the mission is over. And I'm not even sure Dex could forgive you for that." Torin said nodding with my thoughts.

 _Because you foresee everything and it's always right. ALL HAIL TORIN THE GREAT DUMB -ASS STUCK IN A MIRROR!_

"That isn't very nice. As I was saying. But if you choose Dex your mother will be very angry and kick him out. Or she will forbid you from ever seeing him by paring him up with some of the other back home training. Neither one is good." He paused checking to see that I followed. I nodded and thought to myself...and Torin.

 _Exactly my point Torin. Now get out of my head! I'll see you in the morning._

He nodded. Suddenly everything faded and Torin disappeared with the dream. I was back to my own dreamless sleep. Hoping that having neither would be easier.

A.N.

I know this is really short but I hope you liked it anyway stay tuned and read more coming in mere weeks. Review or something while you wait...😉😉 

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sophie POV**

I remember about four years ago I was about to okay loosing my V-card to Archer in a basement filled with magical items. It was a mental fight that stopped when I found out he was in the Eye. Seriously my hand was on his chest when I saw the tattoo. I don't care now because I know he isn't anymore and there is a bunch of other complicated things involved in that.

But right now I was re-loosing my V-card for the... Third time? Maybe, I've been to a couple dorm parties were I've gotten super drunk. Anyway I'm half naked in my room with Archer and trying to continue the process.

"Take off your bra." He whispers messing with the zipper on my jeans. I'm unbuttoning his shirt and when it on the floor I switch to my bra trying to get it off. He's got his pants off and has thrown them somewhere. The only thing left is our underwear.

"Who's going first this time?" I ask laying down on the bed satisfied. Archer lays down practically on top of me. He brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes and kisses me. First different spots on my face then my neck to my arms and around my breasts. I grab his face so I'm looking into his eyes I nod and he reaches down for my underwear strap tugging slightly then ripping them off.

"My turn." Archer says rolling on his back dragging me with him so I'm on top. I don't even tease and his underwear go flying. You can guess how the rest of the night went..

I sleep great not wanting to wake up.

"Sophie. C'mon hottie you have to get dressed." Archer's voice calls to me. I grumble and pull the blanket over my naked body. Archer pulls it down to my head and grabs my face. I slap him, he laughs and I get up.

"You should find another way to express your opinion in the morning." Archer says standing up. I look over at his bodily perfection and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a full body kiss. One of those kisses were you can feel every inch of the other person and you just want to stay like that forever. So we did.

Well we tried. My phone went off.

"Don't answer." Archer said holding me closer. I sighed and kissed him again hoping the other person would hang up. But it kept going and going and-

"What the fuck do you want!?" I said ripping away from Archer and picking up my phone. I listen for the voice and practically pass out.

"Hey mom." I say sheepishly. Archer raises his eyebrows and turns a little to hide his laughter. I flip him off. He laughs harder mouthing the words "we just did" and falls on my bed.

"Of course, I will be home sometime next week. Maybe Tuesday? Okay great see you then, I love you bye." I sigh putting my head in my hands and pull the blanket over my head again. Archer taps my back.

"I'm going back to bed. You can either stay here or get the hell out classes end today and I don't plan on going." I growl through my pillow. He laughs a bit knowing very well I'm serious. But because he's stupid and doesn't know when to stop he tugs at the blanket.

"I think staying here would be okay. It's so weird that the quarter ends on a Thursday." Archer lays back down and starts playing with my black frizzy hair. I turn to face him with my eyes closed.

"Yeah, Izzy and Dex left Monday because they both have perfect grades. Why do honors students get that?" I mumble opening my eyes. Archer shrugged his shoulders and we both just stared at the ceiling. For the rest of the day we later there together naked reading or listening to music or watching music. I had such a great day.

"Are you hungry?" Archer asked later. I nodded there had been snacks and drinks in my mini fridge we had munched on but not any real food. I looked over at the clock realizing we had been in this room from eight last night to four today. We get dressed and head out in search for some food.

 **Tuesday**

Mom is a Brannick. So I'm a Brannick which means I have to go to the Brannicks' training camp. I kinda hate it here you see it's okay most of the time, but for holidays? Awful. My fall break ends on Thanksgiving. The Brannicks don't do a big dinner no they go hunting for 'evil' Prodigum. But since they started recruiting them they don't do anything! So I'm stuck here for a month and a half. The only good part is that Archer has no where to go so he's stuck with me.

"Can we please do something?" Izzy asked her mom.

"No." Came the simple response.

"But I don't want to let any other random Prodigum search for Finn! I want to find her!" My aunt flinched at the sound of her daughter's name.

"Izzy I don't think-" Her mom tried.

"You think I'm going to mess up again don't you!? Oh my god mom let me go look or my sister!" Izzy begged.

"I'm sorry Izzy." She replied turning her head away from us. My mother, me, and Archer watched and waited.

"You are just scared." Izzy trembled as Dex walked in.

"Izzy-" She began.

"No! You can be scared all you want!" Izzy screamed,"I'm going to find her! Whether Finley is dead or not!"

Everyone froze. I honestly didn't know Finley Brannick, I've met her a total of two times. One time I had just gotten out of a travel loop thing and another was when I had to go to hell and back. Literally.

"Ah the Brannick women are at it again!" Came the mirror from Izzy's bag. She had 'accidentally' forgot to unpack Torin about a week ago.

"Shut up Torin!" Izzy and her mom said at the same time.

 _Could this break get any worse!? I mean this place reeks, there is no giant dinner on a Thursday, and the last two direct Brannick women are fighting each others asses off. They both want to find Finley my aunt just doesn't want to find a dead daughter and Izzy just wants some closer. This is very stupid and funny when you think about it._

I started thinking about how similar they were and how them arguing is just them arguing with themselves. I look around and my eyes end on Torin. He's smiling, I had forgotten he could read minds. I glare, mentally telling him to keep my thoughts to himself.

"Of course Sophie." Torin says, "I have never told anyone anything of the thoughts of others." Everybody turns to look at me and I feel my face heat up.

I'd hoped being a Brannick would mean something special. So far it's been missing teenagers and talking mind reading mirrors. Torin nodded as I sighed.

 _I hope I'm right._


End file.
